Episode 9007 (7th October 2016)
Plot David tells the police that he was out walking by himself when the brick was thrown at Macca. He won't say how he got his facial injuries. The police call at No.8 to ask Gail to corroborate David's story. Gail confirms that he went for a walk and notes that he spends a lot of time on his own. Gail lies to the police that she doesn't know how David was injured, earning her Michael's disapproval. Audrey insists on looking after Freddie at Grasmere Drive while he's recuperating. Eileen asks Todd for a record of who has been sold each flat. Todd stops her by explaining that they double book the luxury apartment and steer customers towards another one to encourage them to buy. She's appalled at their unethical sales techniques. David is released from police custody as a witness has told them that they saw Macca's neighbour throw the brick through the window. Tim crows to Steve that he's having Tommy Orpington over for dinner. Steve accuses him of stealing Tommy. Pat backs up Todd's story and reassures Eileen that it will result in more profit. She demands that he tell Rita the truth. Gary complains to Izzy that Sharif isn't buying any new gym equipment even though there's plenty in the account. Gary notices how often Bethany is running and wonders if she's back on the diet pills. She insists she isn't. David goes to Weatherfield General to see Macca, claiming to be his cousin. He has to wait until he's come out of the operating theatre. Freddie doesn't want to be a burden on Audrey and is grateful when Tyrone offers to put him up at No.9 instead. After Tim entertains Tommy, Kevin and Steve in his conservatory, the men play football in the street. Tim and Steve are determined to prove to Tommy that each of them is the better footballer. Izzy tells Sarah about Bethany's extreme running regime. Pat tells Rita that her flat was double booked accidentally but she still has it as the other person has been persuaded to take another one. Max wins a trophy for swimming and is upset that an AWOL David didn't see him. David finds out that Macca will make a full recovery but is told that he can't see anyone today. Regardless of this fact, David goes into his room, hell bent on revenge. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Mills - Serena Ryan *PC Woodruff - Donnaleigh Bailey *PC Burke - Giles Ford *Nurse - Emma Jeng *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Tommy Orpington - Matt Milburn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Conservatory *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Jason's Construction - Office *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Macca's room *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street Notes *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David heads to the hospital where Macca lies fighting for his life; Eileen demands to know what is going on with the twice-sold apartment; and Audrey asks Freddie to stay the night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,370,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes